The known German Patent DE 10 22 712 C1 discloses a clamping magnet for an electric circuit breaker system with clamping power in the axial direction provided by a permanent magnet magnetized by means of an electric circuit winding to shift a ring-shaped magnetic flux path from the work air gap to a shunt-magnetic gap. Systems as described in the above cited patent are slow acting with a power and activation curve that follows the applied current pulse.